


air, light, and water

by ladydawn



Category: TWRP | Tupper Ware Remix Party (Band)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 13:26:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10742601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydawn/pseuds/ladydawn
Summary: Meouch hears something in the cold, rainy night.He investigates.





	air, light, and water

They had rain on his home planet. It had always helped Meouch sleep. The constant beat of water hitting the window relaxed him. Just as he felt sleep almost take him, the last tendril of that darkness almost pull him in, he heard a sound from the room adjacent to his after the crash of thunder, as they called it here on Earth.

He sat up, then lay back down, about to sleep again. Another sound after another crash made him pause and readjust his pillow. A... whimper?

He pulled back the covers and got up. He put on a shirt and padded out into the hallway. Meouch’s door was always open, but Sung’s? No. He hovered outside Doc’s door. A roll of thunder, loud and insistent, and - yes. That is a whimper.

Meouch hazarded opening the door, just a crack at first. Doc’s room was nearing pitch black. Meouch opened the door fully. Doc’s curtains were drawn, his blinds shut, but that didn’t help alleviate the booming thunder and rain that pounded the window. He saw the pile of blankets and sheets quivering, and could only deduce that that was Doc under all of that and even though he was a being of higher intellect, he had never heard thunder.

Or perhaps the rumbles, almost explosions even, must have found and provoked something within Doc’s extensive memory.

Without thinking, Meouch walked to the bed and started pulling the blankets and sheets away one by one. It went on for what seemed like forever, but he knew Doc was afraid and even more so after each boom. So Meouch fought through the fabric and through his tiredness to uncover his friend.

By the bottom, his frame is wrapped in a sheet, and his head is under a pillow. Meouch almost pitied him.

He tore the sheet away and Doc shivered. He let out a choked sob before one of his hands lashed out to grab the sheet back from Meouch. Instead, he ended up entangling his hand in Meouch’s shirt, and brought him down next to him on the bed.

Doc moved his hand to the pillow. Meouch stayed on the bed, slouching. Doc looked at him with his big, teary eye, and Meouch decided that it wasn’t a good look for him.

Meouch sighed. It _had_ to be _him_ tonight.

“Come on, bud,” he said.

Doc pulled himself up, whimpering again with the next roll of thunder, and he sat in front of Meouch shaking and vulnerable.

“Come on,” Meouch urged again.

Doc pulled himself closer and rested his chin on Meouch’s shoulder. He limply brought his arms to wrap around him, and Meouch did the same.

He wouldn’t have done this for anyone else - Phobos, that was a big maybe, but definitely not Havve. Doc was a special exception.

“You’re okay, buds,” he said with a huge yawn, a hand rubbing Doc’s back up and down. “I got you, man.”

Doc nodded, and Meouch noticed his shaking stopped.

“Whatever you’re thinkin’? It’s not real. If it happened, it’s done. Right now it’s just rain and thunder. It’s this planet trying to... um... nourish itself,” Meouch said, yawning again.

“It’s just air, light, and water,” Doc whispered, voice still thick with past tears.

“Air, light, and water,” Meouch agreed.

The lightning cracked again, and before either being knew it, they had passed out head to toe.

**Author's Note:**

> it rained a couple weeks ago and i remembered how scared my little brother would get about thunder.  
> he's okay about it now.  
> this might have been based on something that happened between us when we were younger.  
> thanks.


End file.
